


The Dynamic Duo's  Deadly Dilemma,  aka Joker's Sex Bomb

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [12]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Murder, Poison, Temporarily Abandoned Story--Awaiting Further Inspiration to Complete, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: Joker's back, and he has a new weapon killing the citizens of Gotham.This time, it's only the men who are being affected, and they might possibly lose that which is most prized!That is unless the trio of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl can solve the crimes in time!





	1. Death in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst element of the mission always was discovering the corpses.  
> That always affected them the worst of all.

 

* * *

  **This was the worst part of his job, finding the remains.**

Jim always loathed this, even as long as he'd been doing the work, this was infinitely the most tragic part.

But this particular pattern of death was inconsistent from the previous crime spree that was so very similar, as this time it was young boys and men that were discovered, and always in a state of carnal emotion.

Even covered in a cloth, there was a distinction that was obvious to distinguish from a fair span beyond.

The Joker had left his trademark calling card, a joker from a pack of playing cards with a red-lipped kiss addressed to Batman, with a heart drawn beneath it in bright red lipstick.

As the Bat-Signal gleamed brightly against the cloud cover in the night sky, Jim was silently idling on the roof of police headquarters awaiting the Caped Crusader and his allies, Robin and Batgirl.

Presently an unexpected gust of wind signaled that at least one of them had landed nearby, as Batman soundlessly stepped to his side trailed by Robin, who stayed a short ways behind, and Batgirl as she likewise revealed her presence out of the dark.

Jim revealed that this was very similar to the poison that The Joker had used in Gotham the last time, except this time his test subjects are males, all young, and all seeming to be working in the sex trade section of Gotham's dark underbelly.

He knew that peculiar creatures lusted for boys instead of girls, and there were plenty of solitary boys available here, mostly runaways or drug users, here to pursue the trade.

Batman vaulted over the ledge grappling smoothly to the street, finding one of the latest victims lying in a nearby alley covered humanely in a sheet.

He used the corner of a Batarang to lift the sheet and examine the body beneath, finding the victim's upright penis had attempted to pierce through his layers of clothes, and that it had turned almost to solid rock.

"A frightful end, to be sure." That was all he said to the commissioner with a bowed head, his voice taking on a gravelly pitch.

He murmured softly to his allies, describing his conclusions.

Robin's body stiffened in shock, and Batgirl's face went colorless, her blue eyes wide with shock.

They conferred amongst themselves for a while, realizing that this was likely still another version of the poison that Joker had used previously, but a more perverted variant.

"We'll begin working on this case, Commissioner. I'll be in touch with you shortly."

Batman turned and sailed off into the night on his rope, followed by his colleagues.

 


	2. Must find the source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and his associates must find this new lethal drug, and some fashion to counteract it.  
> When they hear the latest findings they're all revolted.

* * *

 Batman had requested for and obtained blood samples from the latest victim of the Joker's poison.

He was seated at his lab counter conducting experiments, while Batgirl was typing at the computer examining some theories.

At Gotham police headquarters comparable work was being managed. The more people included the faster a new antidote can be produced.

Robin was gathering statistics of the victims, and he was actively compiling the data of their ages, employment, where they were found, time of day... basically anything that could perhaps form a pattern.

After a while, the Hotline rang, and Batman took the call, "Yes, Commissioner Gordon, Batman here," he said tersely.

"We've discovered several more victims, these new ones are even more horrific than the initial discoveries. It's every man's worst nightmare come to a realization. Their penises had turned to ash and completely dropped off, like cigar ash. Several of our officers needed to be administered treatment for shock, that's never happened before."

Batman had to hold back a bout of sickness himself. He took a deep cleansing breath and gulped hard. "Good Lord, that's just unspeakable. We're doing our best work on this end, but for now, hold on as well as you can at the station."

He had to vomit and loped to the toilet.

When he returned to the Batcave he looked sick and gray.

Batgirl asked what happened, and he described the new findings as discreetly as possible to her and Robin.

She held her hand over her mouth and sped off towards the lavatory.

Robin roughly sat down, appearing rather unwell himself.

"My God!" He protectively covered his crotch with his hands. "That's really hitting a guy low, no pun intended."

 "You look rather green, chum. Why don't you rinse your face and take a recess?  We'll find a solution."

 

Batgirl returned shortly after a stop to the kitchen, also appearing ill, but carrying a few bottles of water and handing them out to her partners to hopefully calm their stomachs.

"Joker is getting more sick. I never thought it possible, but he's more dangerous than ever."

She sat down wiping down her face and took a few small sips of her drink. She became thoughtful, "Do you think this will require the same type of treatment as his previous attack?"

"I don't know if this will be that simple Batgirl, but we have to find a way to protect Gotham and lock up that madman before anyone else dies."


	3. Still no cure in sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the joker infecting or poisoning his victims, and how to keep them alive? Can they perfect an antidote?

* * *

 

Two more deaths occurred today.

Two more souls lost to Gotham.

Batman and his confederates took it seriously. Any loss of life was disturbing and saddening.

They were no closer to a cure or prevention than before. It was frustrating. They had all toiled for hours on end, and weariness was setting in.

"Batman, I'm sorry but I need a shower and a few hours of sleep. I'm exhausted." Batgirl sounded tired and rubbed her eyes for what seemed the tenth time in the last hour.  
"I'm heading home before I collapse."

"You're not up to driving anywhere, Batgirl. You'll get yourself killed in your condition." Batman was worried for her safety, she looked ready to collapse at any moment. "I can set up a cot for you if you'd like. "

"Thanks, but I need a fresh uniform, and you can't supply that, or fresh underwear for that matter. I need my own things at my place. It's not China, you know, it's just in Gotham."

"Have some coffee first, at the least. I'll be too concerned about your safety to get anything done otherwise."

"In that case, I'll go lie down and close my eyes for a few minutes before I go, okay chief?"

He was rather sleepy himself but he hesitated to admit it.

"Yes, that would be satisfactory. I need a nap myself, as do you, Robin. Go rest up, we're far from done, though we can't do much on an empty stomach or tired brain. I'll bring some food down for us, we're not automatons after all."


	4. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Batman closed his eyes his mind wanders to areas he hadn't foreseen.

 

Bruce took a shower after a quick supper of soup and sandwiches. Gazing in the mirror his eyes looked bloodshot.

He laid down but was too anxious to sleep. Eventually, he found himself in his dreams despite everything that troubled him.

In his dream, he wasn't alone, though. He was passionately kissing and groping a shapely masked woman with flowing copper hair, who returned all of his desire, kiss for kiss.

Pulling himself away for a breath he noticed that her mask was all she wore except for a golden utility belt circling her hips.

He had no idea how they chanced to be together.

 "Batgirl? What are we doing here?"

 "Isn't it obvious, stupid? We're here kissing! Seriously, this is your dream and I'm simply here because you were thinking about this on some level. What do you think, Catwoman? It's his imagination after all."

 He glanced where Batgirl was facing and found Catwoman equally as bare as Batgirl.

 "Mrowrr! He's quite the pervert, isn't he? Two for one at the girlfriend shop, tall dark and handsome?"

 Catwoman was abruptly sucking on his cock.

 "Hey, why does she get your cock and I only get kissed, that's not fair! You should at least have the courtesy to eat me out!" Batgirl complained.

As he turned his head back Batgirl was squatting on his face and his tongue was hard at work on her.

 "Well, that's much better. Boy, your thoughts are really quite repressed, Catwoman is the harlot and I'm just the nice girl? Man, you've got problems!" She squirmed as he ate her pussy. "Oh, yes! That feels wonderful, keep going, just don't stop until I come!"

 


	5. More daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more minutes of sleep, please.

 

Batgirl had planned to close her eyes for only a few minutes, but an intense sleep overcame her in moments.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a pink (?) hot tub enjoying the warmth of the water and movement of the bubbles when she felt some bubbles making their way through to her pussy.

She wasn't wearing a swimsuit at all, either, which was rather scandalous.

She saw a snorkel come out of the water and realized that wasn't hot tub bubbles she had welcomed!

Batman licked his lips sensuously from end to end and submerged once more to continue tasting her.

What the hell was going on?! She wasn't one of those "free love" sorts. She wanted to at the very least wait until there was a ring on her finger before having sex with her beloved. Though technically this wasn't actually intercourse, it was not the type of behavior a nice girl, even in the liberated sixties, should be engaging in.

Wasn't it? Or was it?

Now she felt him doing incredibly sexy things to her cunt and was moaning and gasping.

Her breasts were being touched in the most delicious way by a pair of hands wearing lavender gloves. He pulled her face closer to his... The Riddler?! And then kissed her roughly.

Batman popped up once more and stood up, exposed but for his cowl. His erection stood at full mast and he grinned, asking if she wanted a trip on his Bat Pole.

Oh my! That was a quite amazing pole!

"What's happening to me? I'm not usually like this!"

"Sure but this is your illusion, we aren't in control here, you are," The Riddler explained.  "Your imagination brought us here, we didn't come because of our own intentions. You're quite the little minx, aren't you?" He sucked a nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed at the delicious sensation.

She found herself riding the Bat-pole anyway, and it felt great. None of the discomfort or pain she expected from sex, just pure delight as the two dream lovers did their duty and pleasured her body.

She hadn't ever thought of the Riddler like that, well not consciously.

She had to admit that she was feeling fantastic though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that if I gave Batman a dream sequence Batgirl deserves some sweet dreams too.  
>  
> 
> Do you think Robin deserves one of his own with maybe Ann Margaret and Sally Field?


	6. Sleep, little bird, sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is exhausted, let's sneak a peek into his dreams as well!

* * *

 

Dick had a rough day.

First hearing about how the newest victims fell, then struggling for hours trying to compile enough data to find something to help them pinpoint the next victims.

He missed out on his favorite TV shows, but this was imminently more important than watching television. Lost in Space and Gidget could wait.

He took Bruce's advice to heart. After a quick supper with him, he showered and went to bed, where he was practically asleep before he landed on the pillow.

In his dream teen two actresses, Sally Field and Angela Cartwright were with him in the pool, they were all swimming and joking around.

The girls began whispering to one another and came up with an amusing idea.

They both took off their bikini tops and cast them away.

Dick couldn't believe that two of his secret desires were here without their tops on.

He was in heaven!

 

"Oh, Dickie-poo, come over here," called Sally, "We want you to touch our boobies!"

Angela tried to coax him over, saying "You're the first boy we've ever taken our tops off for, it's a big honor to be the first!"

Dick couldn't believe his luck, two beautiful girls of his fantasies and both were topless just for him.

He overcame his initial apprehension and splashed over to the smiling teen queens.

He hesitantly skimmed his hand up Sally's ribs until her warm full breast was in his hot grasp, and rubbed lazy circles around her nipples.

Angela brazenly took his other hand and laid his palm on her own breasts, encouraging him to caress and tantalize her.

"Oh, Man! You both feel so nice, such smooth skin and such beautiful boobs!" He sensed his manhood responding to his arousal, and his swim trunks were now forming a tent.

 

"Oh, someone is happy to be here!" Sally remarked as she grabbed onto his tent pole. "Mm, that's a nice dick, Dick." she giggled at her own pun.

Angela had a wonderful idea, and she yanked down his trunks exposing him to them both. "I agree, Sally, Dick does have a very fine dick!"

"Fair is fair, girls, now that my trunks are gone, you need to lose your bottoms too!"

The girls smiled at him and untied their string bikini bottoms, letting them drift away in the pool.

Dick found himself groaning happily at the sight, and put an arm around each of them, bringing their bodies close to his.

The girls ground their tits up and down his body, making his knees weaken.

Dick wondered if he should make another bold move and touch their bare bottoms.

That question solved itself as the girls moved his hands down their hips to their naked tushies.

He rubbed and squeezed them, and they began kissing him everywhere. He was covered in lipstick kisses from his face to his chest.

Now they wanted some more and tugged him to the oversized chaise lounge and practically pinned him down as they both rushed him with their lips and fingers and hands.

One of the girls, and he didn't care which one by now, was kissing him deeply, while the other toyed with his hard cock.

"Hey, you can touch me down there if you want to," Sally said, teasingly, "and I'll touch you too".

Dick moaned out his ecstasy, and he and his new lovers began earnestly making out and heavily petting each other.

Dick was in absolute paradise until his alarm clock awakened him rudely.

 


	7. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crimefighters find a cure, of sorts.  
> Here we go again!

* * *

 

After many tests, trials, and experiments, the Terrific Trio believe that they've found that the treatment was similar to the previous time that the Joker employed a sex toxin, the victim needed to receive orgasms, preferably oral sex, three or more times to expel the deadly poison. Otherwise, the victim would not only lose his cock in a horrifying manner, but he would also perish from an extensive heart attack.

Batman and Robin had applied life-saving carnal actions to Batgirl when she was trapped by Joker's sex toxin some months ago at her own insistence, because she was their colleague and partner, and even though it wasn't what they would have picked beforehand, they had always known that it was a possibility that they would have to take such actions.

The toxin had attacked her with severe suffering and pain, as well as a heightened feeling of sexual desire and passion. The poor lady had groaned and screamed in torture and insisted, shrieking vulgarities that she needed to have intercourse and to climax critically. She couldn't withstand the strain she was feeling and didn't want to die.

She begged them both to be used, though Batman had brought a vibrator to help impel the toxins' expulsion, she demanded that the traditional method was required because the sex toy wasn't swift enough, and time was growing short.

Batman and Robin had to do what was required to save the young maiden's life, they were both feeling a bit uneasy and anxious to have been obliged to perform such a feat, they got rather into it, as Batgirl is ravishingly exquisite, and she was thankful to be still breathing.

They had to take turns with her until the toxin had fully burned out of her system, and the pain and agony she was feeling had finally gone.

Although Batgirl lost her virginity that day, she was glad they helped her in time of need and she vowed to Robin and Batman that if they ever needed her to save either of them she would gladly repay her debt at any time.

Just in case of future crisis, Batgirl added a small spray can of throat-numbing spray to her utility belt. She had read about it in _Cosmopolitan_ that it helped in such matters, allowing a deeper encounter to be possible without an irritating gag reflex. Having read _Sex and the Single Girl_ was also an important part of being a smart woman in the sixties. 

She didn't remember her relationship with the Dynamic Duo since the toxin had impaired her memory of the entire event, but she did know that her life was spared thanks to her partners in crimefighting.


End file.
